


Under The Moonlight

by WritinRedhead



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Humor, Hunter!Jyn, Jyn and Bodhi are Stepsiblings, M/M, Romance, Vampire!Cassian, Werewolf!Bodhi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/pseuds/WritinRedhead
Summary: Step 1 In Being A Werewolf: Do not fall for vampires. Do not.The first time Bodhi Rook caught sight of his new neighbour, he had to do a double take.And promptly failed Step 1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably hate myself for breaking my oath to never again start posting something multi-chaptered before finishing the final chapter… but I just couldn’t resist.  
> Here goes anyways.
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely beta [ ashesofvampires](http://ashesofvampires.tumblr.com)

The first time Bodhi Rook caught sight of his new neighbour, he had to do a double take.

It was late in the evening and he was dead tired. He'd just come back from a two-day trip of flying a couple out to some miles-away-from-anything island for their oh-so romantic honeymoon and, honestly, just wanted to curl up on his couch, put on the television and not think about his pitiful single existence. He hadn't realized that in the meantime the flat opposite his own small one had finally found a tenant. The thought had never even crossed Bodhi's mind. It had been empty for so long, he'd nearly forgotten someone might move in. While the neighbourhood wasn't one of the worst there are, it also wasn't one of the best, at the outskirts of the town with bad connection, and the house itself also had seen better days. A new coat of paint or fixing that second step of the staircase certainly wouldn't do it any harm. But to each their own. He, too, had his reasons to live here, after all. And the rent was cheap.

So while he was fumbling to get his keys in the lock for about the third time – had he mentioned he really was tired? – there suddenly was a voice right behind him.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks, I'm alright. I just-" He turned around and, holy shit, the guy standing there, not more than two feet away, was, for lack of better words, absolutely _gorgeous_. Warm hazel eyes, a slightly concerned expression in them, soft – it had to be fucking silky – brown hair, and the most handsome scruff of a beard Bodhi had ever seen. Not to mention the little smile tugging at the corners of his damn-near-perfect mouth. And he promptly dropped his keys once more. "I – I just… Shit, sorry!"

But before he could bend to pick them up, Mr. Drop-Dead-Gorgeous did just that.

"Here," he said and put the keys in Bodhi's frozen fingers. Only the direct physical contact managed to snap him out of his trance.

"T-thank you… uhm?"

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. Didn't have the chance, I work nightshifts. I'm Cassian. Cassian Andor. I moved in here two days ago." He offered an outstretched hand and Bodhi tentatively took it. Because, how could it be this man was talking to him?! "I guess you're my new neighbour?"

"That's fine… wasn't here, anyway…." He mumbled and continued to stare at the man. There was just so much to stare at. The well-fitted leather jacket, the even _more_ well-fitted brown shirt thereunder, the… He snapped his head up. "Oh, new neighbour, right – Bodhi! I mean, I'm Bodhi… Rook," he added in a haste and groaned inwardly. God, was it possible to be any more embarrassing? Bodhi seriously doubted it.

"I can see that." To his surprise, Cassian chuckled and pointed at the name plate next to Bodhi's head. He then gave him a bright toothpaste-advertisement smile, and Bodhi thought he might have just fallen in love that moment. "But nice to meet you, Bodhi Rook. And what do you do, if you haven't been home for two days, if you don't mind me asking."

"Flying." Come on, get a grip, Bodhi. You can do better. "I'm a pilot," he clarified. "Nothing big, just small charter flights for those that have too much money to spend."

"That's still pretty interesting. I can just come up with working the graveyard shift at the local precinct after my transfer."

"Wow, police? But the nightshift, huh? What does your girlfriend say to that? With being gone at night and such." After all his previous stuttering and staring, Bodhi decided he might as well go for broke.

"Nothing. No girlfriend, in fact, I live alone."

Hell, yes! _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ Bodhi's mind did summersaults. Figuratively speaking. He turned and fumbled with his keys again so he could hide his face and the triumphant grin that surely must be showing.

"Just like me," he said in a tone he hoped to sound suave and casual while he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He turned back just in time to see Cassian wrinkle his nose. Not much, just a tiny, tiny bit and it was gone in the fraction of a second. But Bodhi noticed it.

He seemed a bit curious. "Do you have a dog or something?"

"Uhm, no." Well, something like that, Bodhi thought. Though he didn't say it.

"My mistake, I'm sorry. But it's funny, I just thought…" Mr Gorgeous trailed off, then shook his head and laughed. "Never mind. Forget it."

Then the beeping started in Bodhi's mind. Probably the leftover bits of his voice of reason. Normally, people tended not to pick up on it. Normal people at least didn't. He cocked his head and looked at the man again. Those shiny white teeth did seem rather pointy on the second glance. And it clicked. _Oh, shit_.

"My sister! My sister does!" Bodhi reeled back quickly. "A big dog, huge thing. Absolutely enormous. Sheds everywhere. She just had him here yesterday, that – that must be it!" He laughed nervously.

"Oh, I see." Cassian glanced at his watch. "Well, I got to go. Work." He shrugged. "It was nice talking to you, though. Maybe we can repeat that, with being neighbours and all… Why not Friday? I don't have to work then."

And despite wanting to kick himself in the shin for it, Bodhi nodded. Repeatedly.

As soon as the door was safely closed behind him, he leaned against the wood and released the breath he'd been holding for most of the last minute, then sprinted to the window and peeked from behind the curtains out onto the street. Once saw the taillights of what must be Cassian's car, he pulled out his phone and hurriedly punched in the number of his step sister.

It rang a couple of times, before it stopped, groaning heard on the other end of the line.

"…Bodhi, what do you want?" Jyn's voice sounded tired. Just as tired as Bodhi had been before his unexpected run-in. Well, he was wide awake now. "You do know it's nearly midnight, don't you?"

"You have to get a dog."

"I – _what_?"

"A dog," Bodhi repeated. "Please, get one. And it has to be a big one."

She seemed suspicious. Rightly so. "…Do I even want to know why?"

"I just met someone. Right in front of my flat."

"Heeey, good for you!" He could practically hear the smile despite the tiredness in her voice.

"He's nice, and handsome, and my new neighbour. Not to mention single and probably interested." Bodhi realized it sounded like he was gushing. He decided he didn't care. "At least I hope so. He asked me out, kind of."

"Well, that's even better," Jyn exclaimed, though her cheer was a bit less enthusiastic than her normal Jyn-cheer. He could probably count himself lucky technology wasn't yet advanced enough for her to reach through the phone and strangle him because of the late-night wakeup-call. "I'm happy for you. Honestly. But, can I _please_ go back to bed now? Tomorrow, I'll listen as much as you want. Promise."

"You haven't heard the catch yet…"

"Damn… Which is?" She asked warily.

"When I opened my door to go in, he pulled a funny face. Y'know, that it-smells-of-dog-in-here face…"

All of a sudden, Jyn sounded very much awake, too. "Oh, no, no, no, Bodhi, don't tell me–" she started, but Bodhi cut her off.

"I think he's a vampire."

There was a long stretch of silence. Then, "Fuck. Yeah, that's a catch."

 

* * *

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wrote a Supernatural AU before, so this is a bit of a blind flight… Feedback and motivation (read: kick in the behind to continue) is always welcome ;)  
> Until then, thanks for reading 
> 
> ~Writin’Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I think this is gonna get silly. Like, completely and utterly ridiculous. You have been warned.  
> And again, credit to my wonderful beta [ ashesofvampires](http://ashesofvampires.tumblr.com)
> 
> Now, here’s some canine K2SO

"You _actually_ got a dog." Three days after the nightly phone call, Friday afternoon to be precise, Bodhi stared wide eyed at the massive, grey dog sitting on the carpet of his flat. "Oh my god, I love you, sis."

"Got to do what I got to do, if I want to meet your new crush," Jyn said. "But don't get too excited. He's only lent from the shelter. His name's K2SO, previous owner must have been a right nerd… Thank god, he listens to Kay, as well."

Dropping the leash right next to the dog, Jyn let herself fall onto Bodhi's couch and very un-ladylike propped her feet up on the low coffee table. "So, now, out with it. What on earth possessed you to think it's a clever idea to go for a vampire? You are a _werewolf_ , Bodhi, in case you forgot."

Of course, he hadn't forgotten that particular piece of information. How could he? Not with feeling like utter crap once a month, from the splitting headache to the aching of his bones. But he still had about two and a half weeks left, so he was pretty good for now. Gotta live in the moment.

"I… I don't know?" Bodhi sat down in the old chair opposite to her. "He was just _there_ and he was _perfect_. How could I say no? I don't want to be alone any longer."

"How about you just keep the dog then and forget about the bloodsucking neighbour?" Jyn pointed to K2SO who had now curled up on Bodhi's feet, looking as cute as a five-stone dog was able to. "He doesn't seem to like _me_ very much, but he sure looks fond of you."

"That's not the same…"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. Listen, I got your back in this, I'm just a bit… worried." Jyn sighed. "Alright, do what you have to do, just … don't let him cross paths with Dad, or you romance could end much sooner than you'd like to."

Bodhi chuckled. "Nah, I won't. I'm not that stupid. Besides, who said there's going to be any romance?" A different thought suddenly crossed his mind and he started to low-key freak out. "Maybe he really was just nice and it was all only –"

"Shut up." He had to give his sister credit for one thing, Jyn was unbeatably direct. "Keep your calm and everything's going to be alright, believe me –"

They got interrupted by a short double-ring on the door.

"Shit, that's him," Bodhi leapt to his feet, only to then shake himself and walk to the door _very_ _collected and dignified_. Not that he was desperate for a date or anything. This was just drinks between new neighbours. Just drinks between a werewolf and a vampire. Piece of cake.

He opened the door and Cassian stood in front, a six-pack beer in hand. Apparently Jyn had stood up, too, because she suddenly pushed past Bodhi and smiled at the other man. If it could be called a smile – it was more like baring her teeth. Then she turned back to Bodhi and mouthed, 'Call me later!' before thundering down the short flight of stairs.

"Why don't you come in?" Bodhi said quickly, hoping to divert attention away from Jyn's near non-existent social manners and stepped aside to let Cassian in.

As he did, brushing his shoes over the door mat, he questioningly held up the carton of beer and Bodhi motioned towards the kitchen table.

"Who was that?" Cassian asked after he'd set down the bottles and took a look around the flat.

With horror, Bodhi had to realize the place looked like a bomb had detonated. Sure, he'd been home these last few days, but he'd also had enough paperwork to tackle and necessary maintenance of his ultralight to perform – an X-Wing model that was his joy and pride – to generously overlook the pile of uncleaned laundry or dishes. And of course, Jyn hadn't said a thing. No matter how bad Bodhi's place looked – hers was worse. Always.

"Just my little sister," he explained and inconspicuously kicked a pair of socks under the couch. "She stopped by because of… something."

The something he was talking to at the moment. The something that was standing in his kitchen and looking like a damned male model. Thinking about it, the _damned_ was a pretty accurate description.

"The one with the dog?" Cassian confirmed. Wow, he did remember their previous conversation. "She doesn't…"

"Look much like me? Yeah, she's my step sister, actually. Her dad took me in when I was little."

Truth be told, he'd left his pack when he was ten. Left, kicked out, all a question of perspective. He hadn't gotten along with the power structure in it. It was brutal and it was outdated. Who, pray tell, still believed an alpha-beta hierarchy, predestined by birth, was modern? They lived in the twenty-first century after all! But he'd been young and he'd been alone. So things hadn't exactly looked rosy at the start. He'd have never thought a hunter, of all people, would be his saving grace.

Somehow the old memories must have shown on his face, because Cassian stilled in opening two bottles and looked at him with a scrutinizing glance, a bit too serious for Bodhi's liking.

"Don't worry, though, I had a great childhood because of them," he assured and was glad to see the look dissolve.

"Good to hear." Cassian acknowledged. He turned to give Bodhi one of the beers – and suddenly stopped again, looking off over Bodhi's shoulder. "Ah… That something you mentioned wouldn't happen to be a huge dog that is currently mauling a pair of slippers?"

"Oh, shit!" Following his eyes, Bodhi spotted his new roommate, lying under the coffee table and chewing on a pair of beige slippers. "Darn…they're Jyn's." Bodhi groaned. "Well, she did _say_ he doesn't like her… Oi! Kay, stop that. Hey! Kay – K2SO! Um… _Please_?"

In his defence – he did try.

"Her own dog doesn't like her?" Cassian chuckled. A wonderful sound in Bodhi's ears, he would have saved it in his mind forever, if he weren't too busy trying to figure out where to get an _exact_ replacement for the wrecked shoes. His life depended on it. "Must be quite a character… His name's Kay?"

Bodhi nodded.

"Okay…" Cassian put his beer down and walked over to stand before the dog. "Kay! Stop." And miraculously, K2 stopped. Bodhi couldn't believe his eyes. Then Cassian squatted down and held out a hand. "Come here, Buddy." He complied. Again.

"How? _How_ did you do that?"

"Dogs like me." He casually shrugged his shoulders and patted K2's back. "I don't know why."

"…not just dogs…" Bodhi mumbled under his breath. _Wolves do, too._

He wasn't sure if Cassian had heard him. But, judging by his grin, he might have.

Once the imminent crisis was resolved, they settled on the couch. They managed to talk about everything and anything. Bodhi blamed it entirely on the man lounging next to him, one arm slung over the back of the furniture. Because, had he mentioned that amazing little accent yet? Hell, this man could be reading a phone book for all that mattered and he'd still be glued to his lips.

All the while Bodhi sipped at his beer and tried to keep K2 close, so any weird doggy smell could be passed on to the real dog in the room. It worked pretty well. Cassian didn't seem to notice. After some time, how could it be otherwise, they ended up talking work, Bodhi telling stories about the colourful spectre of clients he'd carted around in his X-Wing and Cassian about the struggles of upholding law and order. And Bodhi found out he hadn't always been a police officer. He'd been military before.

"It was my own decision to leave, though. Did some things there I'm not too proud of…" Cassian trailed off, before he looked back up at Bodhi, and despite being tipsy, Bodhi noticed the smile did not quite reach his eyes. "Anyways, here at the precinct I at least get to work with some old friends of mine. And I don't mind the nightshift, in all honesty, that has always been a personal preference."

Yup, vampire, definitely. Nightshifts, the faint smell resembling an old book, and the fact that he hadn't touched any of the snack-food stuff Bodhi had dug out of the back corner of his kitchen cupboard (Not like Bodhi had either. Chances were no one should). He did drink beer, though, and sadly seemed to have a higher tolerance than Bodhi… Whose, admittedly, wasn't very high to begin with.

"Really? Who?" Bodhi asked, surprised. "I know people there. Work with them when they need a plane for search and rescue."

"They're partners. Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus, do you know them?"

"Oh, yeah, I do," Bodhi blurted before he could stop himself. Mouth, you're drunk – stop. Didn't work. "I know them, they're nice… good cops..."

They were partners. The police and the couple version. But Bodhi was more than a little tipsy by now and it took a moment for his clouded mind to connect the names with their full meaning. – Problem was, they also knew _him_. And Jyn. And his furry little problem.

This could only end bad. The only reason he didn't start to freak completely was the alcohol making his eyelids feel like they weighed a ton.

"Everything alright?" Cassian's voice was suddenly very close to his ear. Bodhi blinked and after checking – yes – so was his face. "You're a little drunk, aren't you?"

"'m not..." he protested, but noticed at the same time that he undeniably was siding further down the couch.

He tried not to think too hard about the soft, warm surface he suddenly was pulled against. His stupid mind would only make him bolt to the confines of his bedroom then, and he was just too damn comfortable for that right now.

He could have sworn he heard a low "Goodnight… Bodhi Rook" but that might have just been his imagination.

His last more or less conscious act was to make a mental note. One with three exclamation marks. Tomorrow… tomorrow he'll to talk to them. Chirrut and Baze… Talk to them and tell them…not to… not to… tell _him_ …

Then he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t promise any more updates that fast, but I'll try. Feedback is always welcome ;)  
> Until then, thanks for reading
> 
> ~Writin’Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give it up for my beta [ashesofvampires](http://ashesofvampires.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Now, ready for some totally married!cops Chirrut and Baze?

Bodhi woke up because of a merciless ringing in his ears. When he reached out blindly to swat at his alarm clock, he had to find out there was none. There also was no nightstand, and after some rubbing his eyes he saw why. He was lying on the couch, the chequered woolen blanket draped over him.

Okay… why the heck was he on the couch instead of his bed? It took a moment for his memories to get started, but then – oh yeah, right. Drinks. Drunk. Falling asleep on Cassian. _Damn_.

It hadn't been enough alcohol to warrant a hangover, but for some reason his head still kept ringing. He sat up to check what the uncomfortable thing under his cheap home depot pillow was, and pulled out his phone. A familiar number flashing up on the display.

"You didn't call." Was the first thing he heard after answering. How nice to wake up to accusations.

"Good morning to you, too, Jyn," he greeted.

"I thought you were dead. Or undead for that matter." She sounded pissed, definitely. But also kind of relieved. "Go check for holes."

"Are you for real?" Bodhi asked incredulously. "I don't think he –"

But Jyn was having none of it. " _Now._ "

"Alright, alright…"

Giving in, Bodhi grudgingly pulled the blanket from his legs, got up and went over to the bathroom. Propping the phone up against the tap, he used both his hands to tug down his collar and inspected his neck in the mirror. There were no bite holes. Or needle marks. Or whatever else vampires used nowadays. So far, so good.

For once, because Bodhi was sure he'd probably taste like a horrible mix of German Shepperd and Labrador, but it also meant Cassian was either not hungry, or just very chivalrous. Bodhi strongly favoured the second. Someone who tucked him in with blankets was definitely too nice for that.

"And?" Jyn's voice spoke up from the sink. "Found any?"

"No, of course not."

"Why didn't you call me then?" She paused and suddenly her voice took on a different tone. She was probably leering. "Ooh, don't tell me you were _busy_?"

"What…? No! _God, no!_ " Bodhi seriously considered making up some excuse about low battery or something like that. But Jyn'd know. "…sleep…lap…", he mumbled instead, half his words incoherent.

"Sorry, didn't get that. What?" Dammit.

"I said," Bodhi repeated, "because I… fell asleep. On his lap, maybe…"

"Oh my god, really?" He wasn't sure if he heard her laughter through the phone, or if it was loud enough for the sound waves to make it all the way from the other end of town to his flat. "That is _so_ lame."

"Why thank you, sis, I already know it's embarrassing." He bristled a little. "No need to rub it in."

"Aw, come on, Bodhi. It's also kind of adorable. Hey – did you get to snuggle up? Wake up in his arms and all that cliché stuff?"

"I don't know, you were the one who woke me. Cassian was already gone." Bodhi didn't mention the blanket bit. Jyn would never let him live it down. Not in a million years. "He probably thinks I'm a lost cause now. Shit, Jyn, tell me – how should I face him again? I'll never touch beer again…"

"That'd be a good start. Lightweight," she teased. "Anything else interesting happened you want to share?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but he makes a pretty comfortable pillow," Bodhi admitted, his dignity was already gone, so why the modesty? Then he remembered. That other thing. _Shit._ He knew he'd forgotten something. "Right, uhm… the thing is, he kind of also knows Chirrut and Baze… Said they're old friends…."

" _What?!_ " Jyn exclaimed while Bodhi already hurried to his bedroom for a change of clothes, phone pinched between ear and shoulder.

"I know, I know, I have to get over there!" He was rifling through his closet for a halfway decent shirt – One with the maximum of three engine grease stains. He found one that had only two. Perfect. "I don't think they'll tell, but I want to make sure."

"How are you still talking to me?! Get over there, _pronto_!"

Taking her advice, Bodhi hung up and did just that.

 

\--- 

 

"Bodhi! How are you?" He wasn't even all the way through the door of the Yavin Police Department yet, when he was already caught in a bone-crushing hug. The detective's strong arms wrapped around him and Baze squeezed. "You haven't been here for ages!"

"It's been… only… a month…" Bodhi protested weakly, but then decided he better shut up and save his breath. His face might have just started to turn blue when he heard a laugh coming from one of the offices.

"Let the boy breath, Baze." Arm propped up on the long staff he always carried with him, Chirrut stood under the office door frame. Turning towards Bodhi he said, "I figured you would stop by soon. This isn't a mere social call, is it?"

Though blind he might be, it did not dampen his abilities as a profiler, on the contrary. Bodhi had never met anyone who could read him as easily as Chirrut could. And then Chirrut told Baze, so there weren't exactly many secrets between them.

Once Baze had released him, they went over to their office and closed the door behind them. Deciding he wouldn't have to beat around the bush with the people who probably knew him better than Bodhi himself did, he gave them a quick recap of the last couple of days and tried to keep his corny gushing at a tolerable level. It was hard, but he thought he did quite well. He at least managed to mention Cassian's physical attributes only once. Or twice, tops.

"Cassian Andor moved in _next to you_?"

Bodhi nodded. "Yeah," he agreed. "We talked a couple of times in the hall, even met up one, a-and I like him, so… it'd be nice if he wouldn't know right away what I am."

Because, naturally, everybody knew vampires and werewolves got along like cats and dogs.

"So that's why..." Baze laughed out loud. "Tuesday was the first time I have ever seen him smile. He mentioned meeting someone. A cute someone, even. But we didn't know that was you." He gave Bodhi a smile like a proud father did whose kid had finally brought home an acceptable candidate for dinner and completely ignored Chirrut's " _I_ did. _You_ didn't".

"Cute someone?" Bodhi repeated, slightly flustered. Baze nodded and smiled some more. Bodhi could feel the tips of his ears heat up. Well, that was certainly… nice to know. They might actually get somewhere. "I – I mean… You didn't tell him, then?" He made sure, while trying to get his ears to cool down.

"The truth that you're our favourite werewolf being raised by a family of hunters?" Chirrut questioningly raised his eyebrows. "Sure, that's the first thing we tell people."

"What he means is: No, we didn't."

"It's just, he told me you were old friends of his and I've been wondering since when –"

"He called me _old_?!" Chirrut's face was full of mock indignation. At least Bodhi hoped it was in mock. For Cassian's sake. Chirrut wasn't exactly someone on whose wrong side you'd want to get on. Or Baze for that matter. "If anyone's old here, it's him!"

Bodhi would have liked to ask the two of them if Cassian really were a vampire – Just in case. He had once made the mistake to confuse a faery with a sprite and the outcome hadn't been pretty… women were scary, no matter which species – but he guessed the age statement had to suffice. Especially since the two other men got a little caught up in themselves. ("Tell me, I'm not old, am I?!" "Of course not.")

"I guess I'll better leave you two alone, huh…" Slowly walking backwards, Bodhi took to exit the office – and nearly slammed into someone.

"Morning, Bodhi. Fancy meeting you here, had a good sleep?"

A pair of huge sunglasses in his face, hands on Bodhi's shoulders, it was no one else but Cassian who had prevented Bodhi from walking straight into his chest.

 _What the heck?_ It was daytime, for heaven's sake! Wasn't he supposed to be at home, with the blinds shut and door locks taped?

Bodhi had always believed vampires couldn't go out in the sun. Well, seemed like he could put this fact right on top of the big pile of other modern myths. That was already the second one busted today. For a born-and-bred werewolf, Bodhi thought, he knew frighteningly little about other creatures of the night. Maybe it's a thing like living in one country and believing every single stupid prejudice about the other, he guessed and figured he should change that. The prejudice _and_ the not-knowing part.

Though the only thing Bodhi managed to say aloud was "Cassian? I – you – here…".

Luckily Baze jumped to his rescue. "He just came by to sign a form from the last case he's helped out, right?"

Bodhi nodded quickly and Cassian seemed to understand. "I forgot some stuff yesterday, had to fetch it, but now I'm free." He said, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "It's about lunch time and I know a nice café around the corner, would you like to come with me?"

Before Bodhi could answer, Chirrut did in his stead. "He wants to come."

"I want to?" Bodhi parroted, still weighing up the odds of having the chance to go on a date with Cassian Andor or having the chance to once more make a proper fool of himself. He wasn't sure which one was likelier.

"Yes, you _do_ ," Chirrut said with emphasis. "You can thank me later," he whispered in Bodhi's ear and pushed him towards the exit. When he got Bodhi moving on his own, he called out after them, "Have fun you two!"

Cassian raised his hand for a swift wave at them as he held open the door for Bodhi – who didn't have a single clue what had happened today for things to turn out like this. "I'll take good care of him."

"Don't you dare otherwise," echoed back simultaneously.

 

* * *

 

tbc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’d love to hear what you think so far ;)
> 
> ~Writin’Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this is a little late, sorry. But in return it's longer. And there's a little pov change for one chap ;)  
> Credit for my awesome beta [ashesofvampires](http://ashesofvampires.tumblr.com) again please!
> 
> Enjoy~

Of all the ramshackle huts in this town to move into, Cassian Andor was convinced, this one was the worst. _The Worst._ Capital letters. His standards weren't too high, not with him being former military and having made acquaintance with quite a number of field beds in his time. But, hands down, he'd been living in tents in the fucking desert that were better. It was a miracle this house hadn't yet collapsed in itself. If he were to make a list of what was broken or missing in his flat, he was sure it would make a considerably long document. The staircase alone made a noise each time one stepped on it as if it could collapse at any given moment – the rest of the house following suit.

But at the same time, Cassian was a hundred percent sure he wouldn't move out again. Not for the most perfect accommodation of accommodations. The reason? The freaking _adorable_ werewolf next door.

Just two days after their first meeting, in morning after he'd gotten back from the precinct, Cassian had met him again in the hallway and his heart had made a little skip, which it hadn't done for a long, long time. It was unbelievable how little time it had taken for him to get used to the slightly awkward wolf after a lifetime spent alone, but Cassian had to admit he'd missed him. On the plus side, Bodhi had apparently just come back from working on his ultralight, because he'd still been wearing his pilot jumpsuit and an old-fashioned pair of flying goggles was perched on his forehead. Bodhi had shuffled his feet, peeked up from under the goggles, and given Cassian a lopsided smile while wishing him a good morning, or night for that matter. It was easily the cutest, most captivating thing Cassian had seen the last forty or fifty years of his undead life.

But there was one thing that continued to puzzle Cassian. Bodhi seemed to be dead-set on hiding who he was, always making sure to keep his ears hidden – metaphorically speaking.

Truth be told, Cassian had no problem with werewolves. Why should he? Surely not because of those legends of medieval feuds. They were, well, only legends in the end. Or was it the slightly earthy scent? That wasn't a too bad, either. Real dogs smelled worse and people loved them anyway.

It had taken Cassin by surprise the first time he'd met Bodhi, but only so because he hadn't come across a werewolf in a long time. Especially not one with Bodhi's assets. The dark tinge on his cheeks when he'd thought to be caught staring, the little awkward laugh whenever he'd stumble over his own words, or the mussed-up hair as he'd soundly slept on Cassian's lap. He wasn't even aware of his own charms. And that only made him more charming. Him being a werewolf did absolutely no harm to that, and Cassian just couldn't understand why he went to such lengths to hide it. Like right now for example.

They'd picked a booth a bit off to the side, giving them some degree of privacy while at the same time a view outside the windowfront and onto the main part of the café, placed their orders, and since the food had arrived first, Cassian was now watching Bodhi bite into what disguised as a sandwich.

With precision, he had picked the most strong-smelling item on the entire menu. Some crazy bread-cheese combination, heated up so the odour intensified threefold. Of course, it covered his smell – it also pretty much covered _every_ smell in a mile's radius. But as it seemed to be really important to Bodhi, Cassian played along and tried to concentrate on his vis-à-vis fiddling with his napkin and ignoring the nose-blocking smell of molten camembert.

"I am so sorry for last night, I can't believe I just fell asleep afterwards," Bodhi said after swallowing the mixture, the tips of his ears colouring slightly darker than before, and when the waitress, sitting down their ordered drinks, gave them an odd glance, he quickly added, "On the couch, I mean."

Cassian just waved it off.

"Don't worry about that. I think I dozed off for a while, too," he reassured, although he hadn't actually slept, more kind of played with Bodhi's hair as he'd curled up half on the couch, half on Cassian. He knew it was mean, but he just couldn't resist the temptation and added in a tone laced with implication, "It was nice... I enjoyed it."

"Oh… That's – that's good to hear…"

Bodhi tugged back an errant strand that had fallen into his face, the small blush starting to expand, and Cassian caught himself wondering what would happened if he continued this game a little.

Testing the waters, he moved his foot ever so slightly that it brushed past Bodhi's ankle. The contact was light, but the reaction immediate. Bodhi jerked upright, sitting straight in his seat, and looked at Cassian, clearly unsure if the touch just now was by chance or not.

"By the way, Kay's not with you today. Where did you leave him?" Cassian asked innocently, carrying on with their conversation as if nothing had happened. "Is he back at your sister's?"

Bodhi seemed suspicious, but when he just got another casual smile from Cassian, he relaxed. Though Cassian liked to think he also seemed a bit disappointed.

"No, he's still at my flat, and possibly destroying it. To be honest, I don't really think she even _wants_ him back…"

When Bodhi set down his coffee cup, Cassian nudged his foot once more – and again, Bodhi shortly froze up, apparently having an internal debate whether categorizing it as a coincidence or not. He took to picking at his napkin again.

Yeah… Cassian was definitely having an effect on him.

"That's a shame, he's a great dog. You should keep him, then."

Deciding that one of them needed to take the next step in order to push things forward – it's not like they had all of eternity – Cassian rubbed the back of his foot along Bodhi's calf. And as Bodhi shot him a look this time, just Cassian winked and offered a small smirk. Putting down the napkin that was pretty much only a tattered piece of paper by now, Bodhi fixed his eyes on Cassian's.

"Alright…I just _have_ to ask… are you trying to play footsie with me right now?"

"Would you mind if I were?" Cassian asked back.

That did it. For a short moment, Bodhi didn't say anything. He just stared - and probably didn't even notice his mouth was still hanging open. Then his face brightened over the still visible blush and split into a smile.

"Come to think of it… no, not really."

Motioning with his finger for him to come closer, Cassian leaned over the table, Bodhi doing the same from the other side.

As they met halfway, Cassian whispered, "What do you say, why don't we cut the pretence and go on a real date."

Having overcome the last bits of his initial surprise, Bodhi grinned. "If that means there's some more footsie involved in the near future, I'm pretty sure wouldn't say no if asked."

His hand catching one of Bodhi's and holding it, Cassian leaned back again and met his expectant look.

"Bodhi Rook, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Oh hell, yes."

Raising his hand and signalling the waitress, all without losing eye contact, Cassian called, "Check please!"

 

\---

 

When they exited the café, the sun was still glaringly bright in the early afternoon sky, and Cassian plucked his sunglasses from his shirt front and put them back on his face. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Bodhi throwing him a glance that was surely meant to be inconspicuous. Cassian could guess what it was for. It's not that that sunlight was outright harmful to him, not in a serious way, but it's a constant annoyance that gives him a headache. Ever since the invention of aspirin, Cassian was convinced, he'd ingested a dose of it that'd be lethal for any human.

Walking down the sidewalk, they were half-way back at the precinct, that Cassian suddenly noticed the tiny flaw in his plan to court his lupine neighbour. What to actually do on a date? What did people, vampires, or werewolves do on dates? Well, shit. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been on one. That must have been decades ago!

He was trying to recall bits of the conversations about dates he'd heard colleagues on the night shift bragging about. Cassian had never really paid much attention to any of them since they were inappropriate and had nothing to do with their job, but now he wished he'd at least remember some of those late-night talks – if only those parts about whether their dating strategies had worked or ended up in one disaster grande.

Thankfully, Bodhi saved him from both admitting this particular lack of knowledge as well as wrecking his mind too obviously by stating, "Let's do something fun." That was at least _something_ to go by.

"And that would be?" Cassian asked, making it sound as casual as possible.

Bodhi shrugged in response. "Walk in the park, feed ducks, watch a sappy movie in the last row? I don't know." He grinned. "You invited me, you pick."

So much for that approach, then. Now the ball was back in his court and, seeing the neon ad sign at the other end of the street, Cassian blurted out the first that came to his mind.

"How do you feel about bowling?"

 

\---

 

In the end, they actually ended up going to the bowling alley two blocks from the police station. And it turned out a to be a good choice, it was a nice day. Like, really, _really_ nice.

Especially the part where Bodhi unsuccessfully faked not-knowing-how-to-bowl and Cassian decided it was his obligation to show him the right posture – with full bodily engagement. It was _essential_ for Cassian to stand directly behind him, keeping his chest flush to Bodhi's back, and gliding a hand down the slightly fake-trembling arm. Otherwise Cassian couldn't have demonstrated how to hold his elbow for the throw. And that was important to make a strike, right?

"God, that was fun," Bodhi said, leaning back into the seat of Cassian's car. "It's been ages since I last went bowling."

Cassian shortly glanced away from the road and gave him a questioning look, one eyebrow risen. "I thought you haven't been before?"

"Uhm, you see…" Bodhi pulled a face like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Fine, I admit it… I used to bowl, quite often even – with Jyn and Dad. But somehow after we both moved out and got jobs, the next thing we knew was either me being gone with the X-Wing, or her and Dad were off hunt– busy with their own jobs."

Well, if that wasn't was good to know... So Bodhi's in-a-love-hate-relationship-with-her-dog sister, made a living of tracking down supernaturals that stepped out-of-line. Pulling up to the kerb in front to the house, Cassian stored away that particular info for future use. Might come in handy.

"It's kind of nice if your date lives next door," he said then, deliberately switching the topic, and turned off the engine. Sometime during the drive their knees had moved quite close together and Bodhi had made sure to always keep his left hand right near to the gear stick, empty and turned upwards. An unspoken offer. An offer Cassian decided to accept now. He pulled off the key and slowly moved his hand towards Bodhi's, still resting on his upper thigh. "Makes some things less complicated."

"What things?" His voice low and full of anticipation, Bodhi, too, leaned over, moving closer to the middle, and Cassian noted with satisfaction how his fingers curled around Cassian's as they interlaced.

"Things like this…" Cassian muttered, squeezing the hand in his.

Their faces came closer, inch by inch, and Cassian could hear the difference in the pattern of Bodhi's breathing, slightly accelerated and hitched, just like Cassian's own – were he still in need of oxygen.

Then Bodhi stopped. Stopped moving, stopped breathing. He completely froze in his seat as if something in his mind Cassian couldn't see waved a big stop sign. In the fraction of a second his expression changed from going along with the flirtatious advances to the beginnings of a smaller panic.

"Kay!" He exclaimed all of a sudden, startling Cassian, then pulled his hand free and subsequently turned to fiddle with the door handle.

" _What?!"_ Cassian asked, perplexed at the sudden change of attitude. "What's going – "

"K2," Bodhi repeated, starting to flail when the handle didn't comply at the first attempt and it took another to open it. "I mean, I completely forgot about him! I – I have to go, to… to quickly check on him! That's it, I have to check on Kay, like, right now! Night!" And without giving Cassian a chance to react, Bodhi slammed the door shut and bolted.

Watching him run up the stairs, Cassian dropped his head onto the steering wheel, not even bothering to bite back his curse. As the continuous sound of the claxon woke up everyone in the street, he vowed to do something against this goddamned werewolves-can't-date-vampires nonsense.

_Asap._

 

* * *

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure Cassian wouldn’t play footsie. Ever.  
> Diego though… 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> ~Writin’Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [ashesofvampires](http://ashesofvampires.tumblr.com) who still puts up with my weird take on grammar, and [DramaticEntrance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance) who helped so much outlining (and drew [ wonderful-terrible art ](http://writinredhead.tumblr.com/post/161902806726/sassysnowperson-from-writinredhead-s-fun-fic) for this!) 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(Also, this was supposed to be way shorter, don’t get used to it.)~~
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~

Contrary to popular belief K-2 had not destroyed Bodhi's flat.

At least not all of it. To be honest, Bodhi had never really liked that ugly chequered vase, anyway – a farewell-gift from his former landlady, a nice elderly lady he'd just been too polite to refuse – and even felt some sort of relief when he picked the pieces off of the carpet. He couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed at the chewed-on and completely wrecked remote control; not as long as it gave him an excuse not to think about _how majorly he'd just screwed up_.

"I could have kissed him. I could have freaking _kissed_ him!" Bodhi dumped both vase and remote in the rubbish bin and he continued venting. "I'm so – _argh_ … Cassian was all for it, and I just blew it – _Oww_ , dammit…!"

As it turned out, in a direct trial of strength between his socked foot and the kitchen counter, the counter won, and Bodhi hopped over to the couch on one leg, letting himself fall onto the cushions and clutching his right foot.

The whole noise apparently woke up Kay since he cocked his head, looking at Bodhi with rather tired eyes – he'd wrecked half a flat, he was allowed to be a little exhausted – then padded over to rest his chin on Bodhi's knee.

"You know, I should actually be mad at you." Ignoring Bodhi's small frown, K-2 just kept staring until Bodhi finally lifted his hand and petted head. "He likes you, Cassian likes you. And I like Cassian. I'm even pretty sure he likes me, too. Well, at least right now he still does."

Bodhi sighed and continued scratching behind the furry ear. Although possibly only interested in a nice scratch, Kay was a pretty good listener.

"You're a dog and that's fine. I'm a werewolf, though, and vampires just can't stand us, they hate werewolves. I know, it's not like I don't speak from past experience… Yeah, you don't care about that, do you? You only want to be petted… It's just, I don't want Cassian to hate me but that's exactly what'll happen when he figures it out… This is so messed up, Kay, I don't know what to do…"

As good a listener as the huge dog might be, Bodhi felt like he also needed someone to talk _with_ instead of just talking _to_. Someone equally capable of kicking his ass in the right direction, both verbally and literally, as also providing backing and a shoulder to lean on while figuring things out by himself.

Despite the slightly indignant whine, he pulled back his hand to fish his phone from his pocket. Selecting the contact _Annoying Little Sis_ , he typed out a quick text.

_'Can you come over?'_

After hitting send, Bodhi stood up and headed toward his bedroom. Somehow, going to sleep and not waking up for the next twenty or thirty years sounded like a pretty good plan at the moment.

The clicking of claws on parquet soon followed, coming to a rest before Bodhi's bed, and a cold nose then lifted up the duvet Bodhi had buried himself under, changing into sleepwear be dammed.

Sighing for a second time, he scooted over. "Fine, hop in. But no more breaking stuff, understood?"

Bodhi took the subsequent bark as a good enough answer and huddled up to the warm body.

 

\---

 

When he woke up the next morning, the darkness around Bodhi indicated it was still fairly early, but a glance at his blinking phone told him it was both half past five and that he had one new message.

_'How bad is it?'_

Remembering last night, he simply answered _'Bad'_ and buried his face in the pillow. There was a short pause before the text alert went off again.

 _'What happ-'_ It was a little disconcerting how themessage broke off, but it was followed by another, only a few seconds later. _'shit neeed2go ttyl'._

Not that that sounded any more reassuring.

Deciding that he was free for him to decide how to spend his Sunday and should he choose to wallow in self-pity that was absolutely fine, Bodhi dropped the phone onto the mattress and pulled the blanket back over his head, trying to forget everything.

It worked for approximately six minutes. Then his phone rang.

"Sorry for the cut-off earlier." By the sound of her voice – a little ragged and out of breath – Jyn was apparently calling during the middle of a job. Bodhi had never liked her doing that, but she always claimed to be capable of multi-tasking. "I'm still upstate – well, never mind, I guess I could be here in an hour or so. Depends how quickly this'll wrap up."

"Do I even want to know what you're dealing with?" Despite asking, he was pretty sure that, no, he did not.

"If you want to sleep tonight, probably not." Jyn gave a short snort akin to laughter, and Bodhi wasn't entirely sure whether she was honestly amused or not. "Hey, keep your head up, okay? I'll come as soon as possible."

The loud clattering of metal in the background distracted a little from her supposed-to-be-comforting tone. Bodhi appreciated it, anyway.

"Thanks, Jyn."

 

\--- 

 

The first thing Jyn did after arriving at his flat, was looking around.

"What _the hell_ happened here," she asked after a moment of speechlessness, seeming bewildered. "Looks like a group of college students' been breaking and entering and threw a party!"

"Your dog happened." Bodhi ignored the mutter of _'He's not_ my _dog'_ and motioned for Jyn to set her bag with god-knows-what-in-it on the floor beside the table. "But it's okay now. We had a little heart to heart – from wolf to dog, so to say."

"Good to know you still have your humour." Jyn turned one of the kitchen chairs, and sat down on it the wrong way, her arms crossed over the back. "So, what's going on?"

"It's about Cassian…"

"No surprise, I figured that much." Jyn rolled her eyes as she watched him take the seat opposite. Then her voice turned more serious. "Did he do something? Because, if he did, I swear... I still got my gear with me, you know."

She'd already reached for her bag and started rummaging through it, obviously in search of something, when Bodhi stopped her.

"Holy shit, Jyn, _no_!" He caught her hand with his, then moved the heavy – _why the heck was it so heavy_ – bag into a safe distance, looked her in the eye, and said slowly – very slowly, "You do _not_ get go near Cassian with anything even remotely pointy and wooden, do you hear me?"

"Spoilsport."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no- Okay, maybe I am." Bodhi caved in. He sighed and fidgeted on his chair. "But, y'know, this is important to me. I really like him. And I mean _really_ really. I like talking to him, I like listening to him. I didn't tell you in detail, but we really had a nice evening together. He's been honestly interested in my flying, and not just in me being 'a pilot'. I'm sick of people that are just attracted to the prestige of it. And Cassian understands that, he gets that, too, with being a cop."

It came close to being outright therapeutic; talking to someone who understood and being liked for the sake of being oneself – and Bodhi had missed that feeling. It occurred way too seldom in life.

"Not to mention that he's funny, intelligent, and hella attractive…"

He could still recall the thrilling brush of ankles against one another and the alluring smell that had surrounded him in the car, a mixture reminding him of worn leather combined with the intoxicating scent of well-aged Bourbon, and Bodhi knew he must be having this weird, distant smile on his face he was prone to get while daydreaming.

"And a vampire," Jyn remarked dryly. She started waving her hand in front of Bodhi's face when he didn't react. "Hello, Earth to Bodhi?!"

He snapped back. "Huh, what?"

"Good lord, you've got it _bad_."

Turning his head away again, he stared out of the window, hoping to inconspicuously rub his face in order to chase away the heat he felt spreading on his cheeks.

"Guess so…"

"Bodhi, I'm happy for you, very happy even, and god knows you deserve it... You realize it can't go on forever like this. You're going to need to talk to him about it sooner or later." Jyn waited a moment, then added, "I meant it. If he hurts you, I'll stake him. No worries."

"Thanks, Sis." He still wasn't sure whether she was joking or not, but he appreciated the thought and gave her a small smile. "Though that's a pretty big worry, actually…."

Jyn shrugged and laughed.

"I know I should tell Cassian." Bodhi sighed. "It's just, I don't _want_ to talk to him. When I tell him, it's over… and I don't want that. Well, chances are he might take the news well – or not…. And that's the problem."

He dragged a hand through his hair, knowing it was probably a tousled mess by now since he hadn't bothered tying it back this morning. Not like Jyn'd care.

Then, out of nowhere, K-2 started barking, quite loud even and for no apparent reason. Weirdly though it was directed at the wall.

"What's wrong with him?" Jyn pointed over at the agitated dog and raised her voice trying to drown out the barking.

"Don't know…" Bodhi gave him a quick look, everything seemed normal to him. He turned back to Jyn. "Anyway, do you think I'm being too cautious here?"

"It sure doesn't hurt to be careful." She leaned over the table, further toward him. "Hell, you've got every right to be, especially after what happened with Anakin and all, but now, I think you should– Wait a sec." Jyn sat straight again. "Sounds like someone's banging on your wall. There, again."

A moment later, there was a knock at the door. Now Bodhi heard it, too. More knocking quickly followed, repeatedly and getting lounder. It sounded urgent.

Bodhi kicked back his chair and walked over to the door, Jyn following out of curiosity.

"What is it?" He asked while yanking the door open, eager to quickly brush off whoever dared interrupting – And found himself staring right at Cassian, standing a mere few centimetres away from him.

"Bodhi, listen, I have to tell you, I've actually kn-"

Completely taken by surprise and giving in to his knee-jerk reaction, Bodhi promptly slammed the door back in his face, then pressed himself up against it.

" _OhgodwhatamIgonnado_?"

Jyn looked at him, clearly confused, and mouthed, 'Who is it?'

"Cassian is here," Bodhi hissed. His breathing and heartbeat were skyrocketing equally. _Fuck_. "He's here! Right in front of the door! I am not read for this yet, _shit_ , I am so not ready for this!"

"Bodhi, I can hear you! And I already know!"

"WHAT?!" Bodhi couldn't believe his ears. He just hadn't actually heard Cassian Andor say that he already knew, now had he?! With a jerk, he turned back to the one-inch-thick wooden board. " _What_?!" he repeated. It seemed like the only adequate expression at the moment.

"I said, I know." Through the door, Cassian sounded slightly concerned. To say the least. "Can you, maybe, open the door so we can talk?"

"I can't believe this…" Bodhi was still shaking his head, then bumped it against the wood behind him. "Why didn't _you_ tell _me_ , then?"

"You obviously didn't want me to. I was afraid to scare you and that you'd … well, freak out."

"He is doing that right now," Jyn heckled. "Do continue."

"Not helpful, Jyn!" Bodhi called before turning back at the door. "But – but that doesn't make sense! We're not supposed to get along. Vampires and werewolves, they don't get along, that's the nature of their relationship."

"Who told you that crap?!" Cassian made a very frustrated noise. It sounded like he'd just hit his forehead against the door before yelling, "You and I get along just fine! Your sister is a _hunter_ and you were seriously concerned that _I_ was going to be an issue? You've already got one 'unnatural' relationship in your life, might as well make it two!"

Bodhi was speechless for a moment, his hand, still on the handle, froze before he could bring himself to actively push it down. He peeked through the crack, the word 'relationship' still echoing in Bodhi's mind.

Slowly taking a step back, he let Cassian come into flat. To say they looked at each other awkwardly would have been an understatement. In Bodhi's opinion, they were just sort of… alternating between staring at each other's eyes and their own feet.

To his grand surprise, Bodhi was the first to regain his ability of speech.

"How did you even know what we're talking about?"

"I live next door, remember?" Cassian motioned toward the wall Kay had been barking at. Well, at least that mystery was solved now. "The walls of this architectural nightmare are as thin as paper."

A glance to Jyn showed she was watching them in amusement. The only thing missing was a bowl of popcorn for her to munch on. Screw that. The next time Bodhi checked, she held a pack of crackers in her hands. "This is entertaining," she commented and snatched another cracker.

Bodhi rolled his eyes and turned back at Cassian. "How long…?"

"Actually," Cassian began, looking sheepish, "I've known from the start…"

"What?!" Now it was Jyn's turn to burst out. She sprayed an array of moist crumbs all over Bodhi's kitchen table. Well, she was gonna clean _that_ herself. "He knew _the whole time_? Are you kidding me? I got a dog for nothing?"

Cassian slightly narrowed his eyes, exchanging a couple of glance between the huge heap of fur, sprawled out _on_ the couch, and the young woman carelessly swiping the table top with her elbow.

"... You had your sister buy a dog. To hide your identity." The grin following turned more and more into a smirk. "For real?"

Bodhi threw his hands in the air, although he was glad to see the tension resolve. "I am not the best at plans, okay? I panicked, I've never been good at improvising, it always comes back to bite me in the ass!"

"Not this time." Cassian swiftly leaned over and brushed his lips past Bodhi's cheek. "I like the dog, it's fine"

He grinned, and Bodhi felt like he was mere seconds away from spontaneously combusting.

"Everything okay?" Seeming worried his bold move might have caused a short-circuit in Bodhi's head, Cassian quickly stepped out of Bodhi's private space. "Or was that… not okay?"

"No… I mean, yes! I mean, it's okay, it's –" Heck, Bodhi shut his mouth. Cassian might have actually caused that short-circuit, because no matter how hard he tried to get his tongue to work, he felt like he was stumbling over his own words. He took a deep breath. "'s just, earlier… You said relationship…"

"Yeah, and I meant it." Cassian shrugged, visibly relieved. "It's been decades since I've found anyone as interesting as you. I'm not looking for anyone else, and I don't want to ... If you need more time, though– "

"No, nope, absolutely not." Bodhi couldn't remember any other time he'd been as quick to disagree. "More time is a definite no."

For what seemed like half an eternity, they just sort of – grinned at each other and exchanged goofy smiles.

No crushing fear of being discovered, no nagging worry, no nothing. It was perfect. And Bodhi would have been satisfied to continue this forever.

At least until another thought popped into his mind.

"You know what?" He asked and cocked his head. "I feel like there's this thing we didn't get round to, yesterday…" He grinned as he tried to get his point across.

"I don't know what you mean." Cassian plastered on an innocent expression, but, apparently, had caught Bodhi's drift. He came closer. "I think you'll have to show me."

And Bodhi did. Gladly.

He'd given and received his fair share of kisses in his life, so it wasn't like he didn't have any experience. A lot of them had been exchanged in the heat of the moment, spontaneous and rough, or familial and therefore lacked the element of wild passion.

Though this one was somewhere in between. Starting out calm and tentative to test the waters, then gradually increasing and becoming more intense. He'd never really cared whether the pair of lips against his were smooth and soft from the constant application of lip balm, or chapped and framed by the exciting prickle of a stubble, both had their perks, but right now definitely fell into the latter category and it made Bodhi's heartrate spike.

Comparing past sensations and the fact that the mere beginnings of this kiss made him want to drag Cassian to the nearest bed-like furniture, Bodhi came to the conclusion that their lips were a pretty damn good match, and the catching of Cassian's breath told him that he wasn't the only one thinking so.

Thankfully, his mind stopped analysing when he felt the warmth of a hand resting close to this hip, alongside a slight increase of pressure to his mouth Bodhi interpreted as a silent request for permission and he parted his lips.

There was a sharp graze as he brushed past Cassian's teeth. Surprising it may be – although it shouldn't really– it wasn't unwelcome, not at all. The pointy edges added a thrill Bodhi couldn't exactly pinpoint, he just knew it was there and that Cassian knew how to take full advantage of it.

They probably would have continued if not for the sudden crackling sound throwing them off. Bodhi blinked, surprised and still a little caught in the moment, though neither of them moved away further than half a step. 

"Alright…"

Jyn faked a cough and scrunched up the empty crackers' bag, throwing it in the sink. Or at least aiming for the sink – It landed on the draining board, knocking over two mugs before it rolled to the floor. One would think a hunter had slightly better eye-hand coordination. Or maybe just didn't give a fuck when in private mode.

"Guess I'll take that as a hint and leave you two alone, then." Gathering her macabre bag, she headed for the door, giving them a last look before she winked, her hand risen to wave goodbye. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Well, that wasn't a particularly strong limitation.

She was nearly gone when Bodhi remembered something. Something big.

"Oh shit…" He reluctantly disentangled himself from Cassian, hasted to the door, leaned over the railing and called down the staircase. "Jyn, wait! Whatever you do – _don't tell Dad_!

She tipped her head back and looked up. "Yeah, yeah, I won't. I'll save that bit for you."

Bodhi groaned and pushed himself back off the railing – right into Cassian's chest. How had he managed to walk up to him without Bodhi even noticing? Never mind. His hands on Bodhi's shoulders felt too nice to care.

Cassian had one eyebrow risen, waiting for Bodhi to explain what was going on. Damn, the question was just how…

"The thing is," Bodhi tried, "my step-dad, he's a hunter, too…"

"Yeah, I know." Cassian didn't seem concerned. "He adopted you, he shouldn't have much of problem with me, then. Right?"

If Bodhi were to count on his fingers all the incidents that implied otherwise, he'd also need his other hand and most definitely both his feet.

"You don't know my dad... Let's say, he's... protective."

"Hey, we solved this mess, can't stop us now." Cassian grinned at him and looked, for lack of better words, so goddamn proud of how things had turned out, Bodhi couldn't bear to correct him when he said, "We'll figure something out."

That, and the fact that somehow Cassian's arm had found its way around Bodhi's waist and it felt like the most obvious things to lean in for another kiss.

 

* * *

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Comments are better than chocolate… just sayin’~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> ~Writin’Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to [ashesofvampires](http://ashesofvampires.tumblr.com) and [DramaticEntrance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance)! Without you both, this chapter would a) have soo many mistakes and b) probably not exist. Thank you!
> 
> Also... This… got away from me a little. ~~(4k idk how)~~  
>  Enjoy~

****

"I still think we should just order pizza or something."

"Not a chance." Cassian laughed as Bodhi reluctantly threw a couple of random pasta packages into the cart. "There's no way I'm letting you get out of this. You said you'd make dinner, now own up to it."

Bodhi threw his hands up. "Well, I sure as hell wouldn't have, if I'd known you can cook like  _that_! Couldn't have warned me, could you? God, I'm just gonna embarrass myself. Or we'll die of food-poisoning. Both are very possible."

"I'd like to try it, though." Cassian leaned over and buried his nose in the crook of Bodhi's neck, lips brushing over his cheek along the way. "Does  _please_  work?"

Oh, come on, now. That just wasn't fair.

But Bodhi would be lying if he said it wasn't working.

"Maybe. If I can have a proper kiss, I'll think about it..." He smirked, and Cassian didn't need to be told twice.

How exactly they'd ended up indulging in PDA in the pasta aisle of the local supermarket was still a mystery to Bodhi, but all things considered, he was definitely happy with how things had worked out.

The last two weeks came pretty close to being the best of his life so far. He'd used to make fun of every book or tv character being depicted in the so-called honeymoon period of a new relationship, but, oh boy, was he wrong. That shit was real.

They spent as much time together as possible with Cassian still working the nightshifts and Bodhi's flight schedule. But there were certain perks to already living in the same house, so they were at least able to spend most evenings together. Bodhi preferred Cassian's couch to his own anyway when it came to finishing the paperwork for the annual inspection of his X-Wing. It was a very comfortable couch. Or maybe it was more the fact that Cassian would squeeze in behind him and look over his shoulder while Bodhi filled in the various numbers and specs, giving him this warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach, but whatever.

Problem was that every time they thought they'd have some time for themselves, one of their jobs  _always_  came in-between, and that was just freaking annoying. Like last Friday, for example. Bodhi had really looked forward to spending a few days together that didn't end with Cassian pulling his arms away because it was time to go to work and instead went a little further than merely some lazy making out on the couch, but just when things had started to get good, like, really good, Cassian's thrice cursed phone had rung and he'd been called in to help with an emergency. Then, to top it off, the following day, Bodhi had been assigned a flight he couldn't possibly refuse and that had kept him away from home all the way to Monday morning.

That had sucked big time. So this weekend they'd both double checked to make sure nothing would or even could interfere again. Cassian had talked to Chirrut and Baze, who'd promised to cover him in case of another unexpected call-in ( _"Anything for our boys, have a_ good _time,_ " had been the smirking answer) and Bodhi had called in one of the many favours he was still owed by a pilot colleague of his – God knows, he'd played babysitter enough times for that Dameron kid. There should be nothing left to get in their way. They wanted to have this weekend, Bodhi wanted to have this weekend, especially since next week, with its nice and bright full moon, would rule out anything date-wise.

"We can still get pizza afterward. Just in case."

"Very reassuring, Cassian,  _thanks_." Bodhi rolled his eyes, but Cassian was just laughing. "Hey, don't say I didn't warn you when it tastes like crap, and don't think I won't make you eat it. Because, believe me, I will."

His idle threat only resulted in more laughter. "I'd like to see you try."

To be honest, Bodhi didn't care what they ended up eating. Greasy takeaway or burnt noodles, this weekend would be fucking perfect and absolutely  _nothing_  would ruin it.

Or at least that's what he'd thought. Of course – of fucking course – the universe could not let him have this tiny, little thing.

"Bodhi…" Cassian's voice had taken on a much lower, serious tone. "Why is that guy looking at us?"

"What guy?"

"Over there, next to the vegetables. He's been giving us weird looks for about a minute now, and not the curious kind of weird look. In cop talk I'd say he's suspicious."

Bodhi peeked around Cassian to catch an inconspicuous look at the man in question. And nearly dropped the glass of pickles he was holding. The man now had his back turned and was tossing some cans into a basket, but Bodhi would recognize him anywhere.

Well, fuck.

"That one?!" He asked although he was pretty sure what the answer would be. "Middle aged, short grey hair, kinda stiff posture?"

"Yeah." Cassian nodded. "Do you know him?" The worry in his voice became more apparent and he stood close enough to Bodhi for him to notice how Cassian tensed up, assuming a wider stance, shoulders squared. "Is he… trouble or something?"

"You could say that…"

Bodhi cursed inwardly. He'd dreaded this moment and had hoped he'd have more time before he needed to deal with this particular matter. He took a deep breath and risked another glance – just in time to see the man had turned again, now caught his eyes and then started walking toward them.

Double fuck.

"That's my dad."

Cassian's eyes went wide for a second and he coughed. Yeah, Bodhi felt like that too.

"Your  _hunter_ -dad?" Cassian cleared his throat again. "Okay… Okay, I promised you that it's gonna be fine. It's gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." It sounded more like he was talking to himself than to Bodhi. "You said his name's Galen?"

"Yeah…" Bodhi noticed his voice, too, had started to sound a little panicky.

There wasn't more than one canned beans pyramid and a stern looking elderly lady left between them and he prayed to every deity that might listen for this not to end in a giant disaster. But the chances that Galen Erso, who'd been in the hunter trade for the last twenty-odd years, would not recognize a vampire when he saw one were low. Very low. In case he couldn't rely on any divine help, Bodhi still hoped Galen would at least be enough of a professional to swallow his particular distaste for everything with fangs long enough not get down to business in the middle of a freaking supermarket.

He leaned toward Cassian and quickly whispered a couple of last, desperate instructions into his ear. "Just, you know, act natural – human, I mean, and whatever you do, don't –"

"Bodhi." Galen stopped right in front of them, and gave Bodhi a close look, his eyebrows risen, clearly saying ' _Explain'_.

Shit. Well, here goes nothing.

"Oh. Hi. Dad... Didn't expect running into you here." Bodhi blinked sheepishly and tried for his best I'm-just-out-getting-groceries-with-my-new-boyfried-who-you-don't-know-about-yet-and-who-also-is-a-vampire-please-don't-stake-him-right-now smile. It was probably a little crooked.

"I had to check twice to make sure it was you. I haven't seen you in ages, didn't even know you were in the area. Even Jyn's stopped by more often. She also mentioned you were very busy lately, said you probably haven't made it back to your own bed in a fortnight. I thought you were on a long-haul charter." His eyes shifted over to Cassian who still seemed a little tense – although for a different reason than before. "Guess I got that wrong."

Bodhi bit back another curse.  _Goddammit, Jyn_. How was that her idea of ' _Not telling Dad'_?! They would definitely have to talk about that. And by talking, Bodhi meant reminding her exactly how many he'd saved her reckless ass by _'Not telling Dad'_  and coming up with all sorts of ludicrous excuses as for why her bed was empty in the morning. Natural born hunter or not, school came first, taking out a rogue shapeshifter while still in pyjamas second. Jyn had hated that rule.  _'I rebel'_  had been her standard answer to it.

"And you are…?"

Galen now turned at Cassian, but before Bodhi could think of what to say next, Cassian snapped back from his short-term meet-the-parent induced shock, stood straight and stretched out his hand. Something in Galen seemed to make his military training kick into gear.

"I'm Cassian. Cassian Andor, sir. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Taking the hand, Galen nodded curtly and gave Cassian a scrutinising once-over. His eyes seemed to linger on Cassian's face, especially the mouth area, and Bodhi was sure his heart was  _this far_  from stopping. But thankfully Cassian was quick to react and shut his mouth, switching to a smile that still looked a little stressed, but at least didn't show off his nice row of sharp and pointy teeth. That could've ended ugly.

"A lucky coincidence ran into one another, isn't it? Because I don't think a certain someone would have told me otherwise." After what felt like forever, he released his grip on Cassian's hand and shifted his attention back to Bodhi. "You got a boyfriend. Jyn already knows you got a boyfriend. And yet here I am, finding out by chance. I raised you and you didn't think I'd be interested to know you're in a relationship? Really?"

The furrows on Galen's forehead started to smooth out. He even smiled a bit – in the reproachful why-am-I-the-last-to-know kind of way.

 _Oh, good god, thank you._ Bodhi stopped himself just in time before he could sigh as deeply as he wanted to. He hadn't even noticed he'd held his breath. Maybe, just maybe, Galen hadn't noticed after all. Sure, he was giving Cassian the whole intimidating staring thing, but he'd done that before, and for now, apparently, that was all it was and Bodhi couldn't believe his luck. This was going far better than he'd expected.

"Hey, I would have told you! Definitely! Just, maybe not right now… I'm sorry, Dad, okay?" Bodhi laughed, partly due to sheer relief to see the tension gone. Now the only thing left was to figure out a way to cut this conversation short. "Well, now you know, this is Cassian and, actually, we're in a bit of a hurry. Can we maybe save the rest of my lecture for some other time?"

Galen raised an eyebrow and frowned at him. "I know you, Bodhi, by 'some other time' you mean 'never'." He looked over at Cassian again and said pointedly, "It'd be nice to get to know each other, though, what do you think,  _Cassian Andor_." To Bodhi he said, "Bring him home, will you?"

Dammit, this was  _not_  what he'd planned for. Bodhi shot Cassian a quick glance, but Cassian looked just as unsure what to do as Bodhi.

Galen, on the other hand, seemed to take their silence as agreement.

"Alright. Tomorrow at eight, then," he said and clasped his hands together. "I'll get Jyn to come too." Before leaving, Galen shot Cassian one last look over his shoulder. It spoke volumes. "I hope you like garlic bread."

So much for that. Bodhi groaned.

Triple fuck.

 

\--- 

 

By the time they were back, Bodhi didn't even question the fact they'd went straight to Cassian's flat. Instead he dumped his part of the shopping on the floor right after closing the door and started rifling through the cupboards.

"Where is it…"

He pushed aside a couple of expired cans. Cassian shot him a confused look. After Bodhi had spent the last ten minutes silently wracking his brain in the car and now, apparently, took to disassembling his kitchen, who could blame him.

"What are you doing?"

"Tea. I'm looking for tea. Calms me down." In Bodhi's opinion, it was enough of an achievement to have kept it together until now. And now tea seemed very appropriate. "Doesn't everyone have tea  _somewhere_?"

"Wait a second." One hand on Bodhi's hip, Cassian gently pushed him aside, then pulled something out of the far end of the cupboard. He blew off some dust. "I'm more of a coffee person, but here." He held up a small package. "That'll do?"

The package looked like it might have been forgotten by the last tenant and sitting there ever since. But it had tea leaves on the cover so Bodhi guessed it was good enough for now.

"Yes, perfect!"

He reached for it, but Cassian held it out of reach and waved him off.

"Go sit down, I'll make it."

After the kettle had boiled, Cassian gave the mug to Bodhi and sat next to him on the couch. Carefully blowing away some steam, Bodhi took a sip. It was nice, calming. He took another and leaned back.

"What a mess."

"Yeah." Cassian agreed. He put his arm over the back of the couch and looked at Bodhi. "So, your dad's figured out I'm a vampire and he doesn't seem too fond of me. But those could be two separate things. What if they've got nothing to do with each other." He shrugged. "He's hunter, it's his job to keep an eye out, maybe he's just touchy about you dating. Lots of parents are."

"I'm pretty sure that's not it." Bodhi shook his head. "At least not entirely. I've had dates in the past, even one or two relationships. Not sure about the second one, didn't hear from him again after Jyn gave him the shovel talk. With an actual shovel. Guess she was right, though," he mused. "He really was a bit of a dick… Anyway, that's not it. Dad – Galen, sure he's a hunter, but that's a bit like being a cop, a good cop, just in the supernatural world. Innocent until proven guilty, you know, that kind of thing. But he just really, and I mean  _really,_  can't stand vampires." Bodhi gripped his mug tighter and gave a humourless laugh. "He's not gonna go easy on you, and the funny thing is, it's my own fault."

"What do you mean?" Cassian shifted in his seat, moving a little closer, arms open. An unspoken invitation. "Why should this be your fault?"

"It's a long story. I made a mistake in the past, trusted someone I shouldn't have." Bodhi set his mug down and leaned against Cassian. It was just as comforting as the tea. If not better. He blinked up over his shoulder. "Sure you wanna hear this? It's not exactly a vampire-friendly story."

In response Cassian just wrapped one arm around his chest and said, "Don't worry about me. I'd like to understand, and if you're okay with telling, I'll listen."

"Okay…" Bodhi sighed. "Where do I start… Well, you already know that Galen took me in when I was little. At that time, I was going through a very rough patch, I wouldn't be who I am today without Galen Erso, not even sure if I'd still be alive. But he didn't just take me in, he also treated me like his own kid, gave me a home. Ever since I was ten years old Galen and Jyn have been my family. I wasn't exactly an extroverted kid, didn't trust others much, so I mostly stuck with Jyn and that was it. Got me through school quite well, actually." He laughed at the memories that popped up. "That doesn't mean we didn't still get into trouble though. Jyn's younger than me, but that was never a problem. Some of the things we did… In my defense, they were mostly her ideas."

Cassian gave a rumbling sort of laugh, Bodhi could feel it resonating in his chest. "Yeah, I believe that. She's a force of nature, your sister."

"She is," Bodhi nodded, then sobered up again. "Anyway, guess it all started when I decided to become a pilot. I've been fascinated with flying ever since Galen took us to an air show once. He'd been working a couple of cases in a row and that was his way of making up for dragging us cross-country with him. I got to talk with one of the pilots there and he even let me and Jyn sit in the cockpit. For my twelve-year-old self that was just the coolest thing ever. It was by chance that, after graduation, I found the company he was with and that they also trained commercial pilots. I was nineteen when I started training for my license. The first few months were great. Handling a plane came to me very naturally – the training craft was one of the old U-models, bit slow, but god, I loved that thing. Turned out my flight instructor was the same pilot I'd met as a kid, remembered me even. Anakin was a good teacher, pretty chill too. We got along well." Bodhi paused and swallowed. "For a while, at least."

Cassian tightened his hold a little, though didn't say anything. He didn't want to push and Bodhi appreciated that. But all things considered, if one person deserved to hear this story, it was him. After all, Cassian was the one now caught up in its aftermath.

"Then one day he suddenly vanished. Gone for a couple of weeks and none of the other pilots knew anything. When he turned up again, he was… different. It was like he'd been brainwashed or something… Afterward he always talked me down, nothing I did was right, piled up unnecessary chores on me for no apparent reason. I had no idea what was wrong, whether I'd done something that caused him to be so pissed at me. No one knew about me, the werewolf thing I mean – that's not exactly something you shout from the rooftops, and I was still young myself, hadn't met that many vampires before, so it took me a bit to figure it out. It finally clicked when the wolf slurs started. Apparently, he'd been turned and that by someone who still believed in the old values. Like, medieval values – the whole wolves-vamps feud about superiority and inferiority, that kind of bullshit." Bodhi scoffed. "For a while, I thought I could just ignore him, kept thinking 'only one more month 'till my FAA test and I'll have my licence, then I can turn my back and walk away from all of this.' But of course, one day, it escalated. I'd heard enough put-downs and I couldn't keep quiet anymore. I told him to look at what he's doing, said there's no damn difference between us or our piloting skill because of who we are. I used to think of him as more than a mentor, a friend even. But I guess it was stupid to think I could talk to him, let alone think he'd listen… He  _did_  react, though… threatened to interfere with my test and make sure I wouldn't get to take it anywhere else. We got into a fight and he just – he just completely snapped."

Bodhi paused and took a shaky breath, trying to gather his thoughts.

"You know…" he started again. "When a werewolf is bitten by a vampire, it doesn't change us. But it still causes a severe reaction, with symptoms much like blood poisoning – only at a much faster rate." He balled his hands into fits. It wasn't a pleasant memory. But from Cassian's way of breathing, Bodhi could tell he was angry enough already, so he left out the part where it had hurt like hell. "I was lucky I'd promised to meet up with Jyn that day, she was worried when I didn't show up. She knew I'd been having troubles with my instructor and hadn't liked Anakin from the start, said he was a ticking time bomb. It didn't take her long to put two and two together. By the time she and Dad found me in a remote corner of the hangar, Anakin was long gone and I was pretty much in delirium. Bit later and I'd've… well, you know."

Bodhi only noticed that his hand had a tight grip on the corner of the couch, knuckles already turning white, when Cassian carefully put his own on top of it. It was warm and soothing and his grip started to relax.

"Galen was livid, not to mention Jyn, even after I was alright again. Afterward she swore she'd become a hunter, too. Full time. She wasn't even eighteen at the time…" Bodhi stopped and shrugged, "So, yeah, that's the story. Explains quite a bit about us, doesn't it?"

He turned and saw that Cassian's face had turned to stone.

At first, Cassian didn't say anything, just seemed to be stomaching the story, but when he did, he spoke slowly and through clenched teeth.

"He must have been turned by one of  _them_." He practically spat the word out. "Old-fashioned extremists. I've only once met one, about a decade or two ago. They're despicable. A young vampire is often… confused and most importantly needs guidance, not getting indoctrinated with that sort of thinking."

Disgust was written all over Cassian's face and he stopped to take a breath, trying to calm his tone again before he continued.

"When I – when I was turned, I was still with the military. We were a small Special Ops unit, the Rebels, it happened when a supposed-to-be routine mission turned south. So my squad, they knew from the start. But instead of reporting it, they helped, gave me a lot of support. Suppose not everyone's as lucky as me… but that doesn't excuse anything! It's hard at first, sure, but you still have a choice on how you act, and while everything is new and weird, it doesn't switch off your inner morals or justifies…  _that_." He swallowed. "Now I get why you didn't want me to find out, hell, with that kind of experience I wouldn't either. But… Bodhi, please, believe me that I would never do that. Never."

Cassian's voice was outright pleading. As if he feared, even after coming this far, after having everything between them out in the open, Bodhi might still have second thoughts and run for the hills. It tore at Bodhi's heart.

"I can't exactly say that I wasn't afraid of your reaction, once burned, you know…" Bodhi moved from his position in Cassian's arms and turned his whole body toward him. "But not anymore." He reached out to take hold of Cassian's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Then he looked up and deep into Cassian's eyes. "I believe you. And I trust you."

Cassian brought one hand up to Bodhi' face, his thumb brushing over Bodhi's jaw until it came to rest on his cheek.

"Bodhi…"

Bodhi just smiled at him, trying to convey the whole meaning of  _'I know'_  as he lay his on hand on top of Cassian's and leaned forward to meet him halfway, bridging the gap remaining between their lips. It wasn't a passion-fueled kiss, but still… sensual. Deep… but tender. Understanding and reassuring. For both of them.

Even afterward they stayed close, faces lingering, and Bodhi could tell Cassian was just as reluctant as he was to break the calm of the moment. Even though he knew at some point they'd have to. So he stole one more kiss before pulling away. Not far though. Still close enough to feel each other's warmth and heartbeat.

He took another breath and the moment was gone.

"What are we going to do now?" Cassian asked then, hand still in Bodhi's.

"God, I don't know. You could get the flu?" Bodhi shrugged. At this point he wasn't even sure himself anymore whether he was being serious or not. "I'll tell dad you have the flu, then Jyn dumps Kay at his place so he's distracted, and meanwhile I'll change my name and address."

Okay, so he  _was_  taking the piss. But that didn't change the fact that he still had no idea how to handle this particular situation. It wasn't exactly something you could just enter into Google by putting 'How to…' in front of it. Or could you? All things considered, maybe it was worth a shot…

"Yeah… sure… Listen, we'll just – try to explain. Galen seems like a good man, after all, he's only got your best interests in mind. And Jyn will be there, too. It worked with her, she knows I'm different. Besides, if push comes to shove, I can actually take care of myself, so don't worry about me. I've said it before and I'll say it again," He paused and his fingers interlaced with Bodhi's, underlining his words, "It's going to be alright."

"I know." Bodhi sighed. "It'll just be really traumatizing for me if my dad kills my boyfriend right in front of me."

Cassian froze for a second. But when he saw the grin spreading on Bodhi's face, he started to chuckle as well and said with no little amount of sarcasm, "Why thanks, I love you too."

Now it was Bodhi's turn to freeze. Because Cassian just… fuck…  _what_?! He must have misheard that, definitely. Or misunderstood. Or misinterpreted. Or mis-all-of-it.

He eloquently gave voice to his thoughts by coughing out, "Did you just say… what I think you said..."

Only now Cassian seemed to get what he'd just said. He blinked and awkwardly rubbed his neck. "I... Um, I think I did."

Bodhi blinked, eyes wide. Really hadn't expected that. "And do you...?"

"M-hm." Cassian wrapped his arms around him and the honest smile on his face would have been answer enough. "Yeah, I mean it."

Bodhi brought his hands up and buried them in a fistful of Cassian's hair, then pulled him close again, grinning.

"Definitely going to need to figure out how to keep you alive now... How do you feel about fake teeth?"

* * *

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw there was no cooking later on.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> ~Writin’Redhead  
> tumblr: [ writinredhead](https://writinredhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
